Chuck vs the Flu
by MacGateFan
Summary: Chuck gets the flu but that doesn't stop Beckman and Casey from putting him to work on a mission while Sarah is on loan to another team.


Title: Chuck vs. the Flu

Author: MacGateFan

Rating: G

Disclaimers: Chuck doesn't belong to me unfortunately.

Chuck felt miserable. He had a fever, headache, his chest hurt from coughing all day long and he felt sick to his stomach. Apparently that didn't matter to General Beckman, though, and right now he didn't have Sarah to defend him. She was apparently on loan for another mission that needed her expertise. He had a pretty good idea what that expertise was but he was trying not to dwell on it.

Instead he had John Casey, who looked a little more sympathetic than usual, but not much, and Agent Melissa Burkhardt, who was posing as Casey's girlfriend. The woman was exactly Casey's type. She loved guns and seemed annoyed about watching an "analyst". Of course she was not given clearance to know just exactly who, or as Beckman said, 'what' she was protecting.

So here he was sitting in a surveillance van in a winter coat, with gloves and a warm blanket. He had a box of tissues next to him and he tried not to sneeze all over everything but it was becoming difficult. Chuck was starting to get really dizzy and sleepy too. His eyes shot open when Casey began shouting in his ear.

"Wake up Bartowski, our mark is coming out of the building!"

Chuck opened his eyes wide and looked at the monitor. His eyes were blurry but the Intersect seemed to compensate for it and he began to flash. It was fairly quick showing that the man was someone who had made a living selling government secret. Apparently he had also made it his mission to locate the Intersect.

The flash made him nauseous and he suddenly couldn't be in the confined space of the van. Chuck slid open the van door, which caught the attention of Brandon Marston. The man immediately began to run towards him and Chuck vaguely heard Casey cussing up a storm. He really didn't care at the moment because right now he was about to pass out.

Before Chuck could collapse into a heap someone grabbed him and he was slammed against the van. "Who the hell do you work for? CIA? NSA?"

The movement caused his nausea to hit him full force and he couldn't stop himself as he got sick all over Marston. The man cried out in disgust as he let go of Chuck who dropped to the ground. He just sat there feeling absolutely miserable. It would be a few minutes before someone came to his side.

"Agent Carmichael." He slowly lifted his head to see Melissa looking at him with concern. Even though they had met two days ago, Chuck realized she hadn't seen him before the mission. She just met Casey at the back entrance of the building. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Chuck raised his eyebrow at the question. "Haven't been since yesterday."

She turned to face Casey who had his gun pointed at Marston, daring at him to move. "What the hell, Casey? Is there a particular reason you forced him to work tonight?"

"Need to know, Agent Burkhardt," he replied as the cleanup crew arrived. Casey relinquished custody of Marston then climbed into the van glancing at all the used tissues. "Aw man, Bartowski!"

He grinned looking up at Melissa. "Well I guess there's one good thing about being sick."

It was three days after the fiasco with Marston and Chuck was finally starting to feel better. He wasn't back to the Buy More just yet but even General Beckman seem to realize what a bad idea it was sending him out there despite the fact that he caught the man by throwing up on him.

He had just starting dozing off when there was a knock on the door. Chuck opened his eyes as the door opened and Sarah came into the room. She smiled at him. "Hey, move over."

"I don't wanna get you sick," he said through a stuffed nose.

"Don't worry about that. It's the least of my worries right now. You're feeling better now, right?"

Chuck nodded. "Much better than Thursday night! I tried everything I could to convince Beckman and Casey to hold off but they insisted. Melissa was not happy when she saw me. Apparently neither of them told her about the fact that I was sick."

"I'm sorry, Chuck, I should have been here."

"It's not your fault, Sarah. Besides I need to learn to fight my own battles," Chuck replied. "I can't have you always stepping in to save me. Well, at least for things that aren't life threatening."

Sarah smiled, taking his hand. "Well I'm here for you anyway and I wanted to let you know that I let Casey and General Beckman have it for what they did."

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

"Anytime, Chuck."


End file.
